


Incident of Diplomacy

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A sequel to 'Diplomatic Incident'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Incidente de diplomacia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684184) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



McCoy awoke to the familiar feeling of a hangover. He also awoke to the unfamiliar feeling of a body wrapped around his.

He risked a glance at the arm tight about his waist and groaned.

“Doctor, you are awake.” Spock’s voice was utterly calm.

McCoy squeezed his eyes shut.

“What happened?”

“You were quite inebriated and likely to cause a diplomatic incident. I removed you from the company.”

“And then?”

“I put you to bed. It was necessary to stay to ensure you remained here.”

“So… nothing happened?” McCoy asked, both relieved and disappointed.

“No, Doctor. Nothing has happened… yet.”


End file.
